Central Republic
The Central Republic (C.R) is a country in Nation Creation that was owned by Rpvictor. Its holdings included Mexico, Belize, Guatemala, El Salvador, Honduras, Nicaragua, Costa Rica, Panama and parts of outer space. The nation is known for its extraordinary economic freedom, which guided most occurences in the nation. Culture Spanish is the primary language of the Central Republic, and is spoken 'very well' by 99% of the populace, according to census data. Mexican food fuses the European and Indigenous styles. Corn, rice, beans, peppers, chicken, pork, potatoes, onions, nuts and avocados are common foods in Mexican cooking, while common spices are simply too numerous to list. Several kinds of alcoholic beverages are also produced by Mexico. Most musical artists in the Central Republic tend to avoid styles such as rock, metal and grunge. Rap would induce hemmorhaging from the ear in most people. Orchestral music of most varieties and traditional music such as mariachi, banda, ranchera and corridos are popular. Fugue in orchestral music and dances in the traditional music are even more popular. Sports enjoy the general favor of Central Republic citizens. Soccer and boxing are the two biggest sports, while baseball, basketball, golf, wrestling, bullfighting and equestrian sports are also notable. Arts Art is alive and well in the Central Republic. Cubism and realism are especially popular in paintings. The Mexican tradition of murals with clear meanings also remains, although the Marxist undertones are gone. Crafts in metalworking, weaving, ceramics are also significant. Silverworking, rugmaking and pottery are even more important. Architecture, in the Central Republic is based around the functions of buildings, and historic architectural sites have been preserved. The affinity for patterns in lines and angles also appears here. Most kinds of movies, dramas and novels without explicit material or themes have some following in the Central Republic, with the notable exception of horror material. Additionally, the concept of a theme is more prevalent in all three of them. Thrillers, action and mystery films, plays or books have excpetional notoriety. Demographics Although the number of citizens of the Central Republic is not precisely known, it is known that it had 380 million inhabitants in the year 2120, partially due to the fact that the average life expectancy in the Central Republic is 102 years. Most native citizens of the Southern Republic live in the southern area while immigrants tend to prefer the northern area near the U.S-C.R border. The Central Republic has suceeded in reversing the flow of immigration so that instead of losing .4% of its population annually from emigration, it now gains .3% of its population annually from immigration. Immigrants come primarily from Central America, although a number of immigrants have been known to come up from the United States or overseas regions. (On a similar note, illegal immigration on the U.S-C.R border has decreased by a factor of 95% from 2011.) About 2% of the population of the Central Republic is made up of non-Central Republic citizens. Christianity is the religion of over 90% of the residents of the Central Republic, although only 70% say that they attend any religious service on a weekly basis. The majority of the other 10% are non-religious, Buddhist or Islamic. Other religions have a minimal presence in the Central Republic. 98% of the population speaks Spanish, the only official language, very well. Most of the other 2% speak only regional dialects or English. Approximately 40% of Central Republic residents speak English 'very well' while another 30% claims they can speak a language besides Spanish or English 'very well.' Ethnicity is considered generally unimportant, as the national identity is far greater. Mexican citizenship is given to individuals who were born in the Central Republic to a mother who was legally in the Central Republic, to individuals who were born in a country where their parent or legal guardian was sent in a military capacity or has completed a naturalization process. Economics The Central Republic prides itself on its economic freedom. It has consistently scored in the Top Three in the Index of Economic Freedom, and has not been outside the Top Ten in over 90 years. Regulations on business are light, streamlined, predictable and are primarily focused on transparency. It is possible to start or close a business in less than a week. Bankruptcy laws are simple and constant. Without other agreements pending, tariffs are at 1.5% for all imports and exports, due to the lack of protectionist tariffs. Non-tariff barriers are mostly removed. Personal income tax rates and corporate tax rates 17% at present, which is a little under 20%, the highest tax rate constitutionally permitted, although there is talk of reducing it. No property tax, value added tax, social security tax or sales taxes exist in the Central Republic. Government spending is only 15% and welfare is minimized. Inflation is low at an annual average of 1.8%, and the strong currency of the Central Republic is not distorted or manipulated. No special circumstances exist around foreign ownership of businesses in the Central Republic, except legal and media servics. Regulations on banks are not excessive, and they are free to make whichever loans they please, as long as it is not to an organization suspected of anti-Central Republic activities. There is little government-owned land and absolutely no government ownership of corporations or other companies. Contracts and physical and intellectual property rights are strongly protected in the judicial system. Corruption is minimized, particularly in the judicial and legislative systems. Government employees found guilty of corruption are either fired or removed from office swiftly, depending on whether or not they are elected. No minimum wage laws, laws regarding employee work hours or federal subsidies exist. Labor regulations are designed to be flexible, not burdensome. The government is transparent. In the extraordinarily rare event of extrapropriation, the property holder is reimbursed in full. Space One unique feature of the economy of the Central Republic has manifested itself in its approach to converting their economy into a one more space-oriented one. Namely, the private sector rather than the government has been the one coordinating the change. For instance, no government grants were given for the establishment of asteroid mining companies. Rather, the companies were established in the traditional way be creating a corporation-type set-up for the company and obtaining loans from banks and individuals. (The low taxes of the Central Republic have produced sufficient wealth for several of these companies to be established.) Establishing businesses on the four colonies of the Republic has been done in a similar fashion, with the net result being that space-based businesses tend to be more profitable than those of other nations. At present, colonies exist on thirty planets. Foreign Relations The Central Republic has historically been on the bad side of few nations. Close allies include the Japanese-Korean Imperial Democratic Union (J-KIDU), the North African Republic, Signar and the Holy Empire of Avalon. There were recent, slight tensions between the Central Republic and the Vasari Empire, but they have been resolved. Space Coalition The Central Republic is a member of the Space Coalition, along with the Middle Eastern Kingdoms, the Japanese-Korean Imperial Democratic Union, North African Republic, the Holy Empire of the Imperial Avalon and when it still existed, the Congo. The Space Coalition was originally designed to land on the moon, although the coalition since degraded into inactivity after the completion of the Trident II space station. Japanese-Korean Imperial Democratic Union J-KIDU has assisted the Central Republic on many occasions, including formerly providing the majority of Central Republic military equipment and assisting the nation's failing automobile industries. This spirit lives on through competition between Central Republic and J-KIDU corporations. North African Republic The North African Republic has previously performed training services for spies in the Central Republic and has agreed to the presence of a Central Republic military base on Mars. The two countries have also cooperated on at least one project. United States of America The Central Republic is on friendly terms with its northern neighbor and has previously worked with the United States to stop illegal immigration, and drug and weapons trafficking along their shared border. The Central Republic also assisted the United States of America during the Second Cold War. History The history of the Central Republic has been rather uneventful. During the 1950's, free market policies were promoted by the government, which led to economic prosperity and the eventual annexation of Belize. It was involved in the Guatemalan War, being responsible for the defeat of the dictator Presidnt Khan, and supported the Allies in the Second Cold War, against the Axis. They conquered Nicaragua, Panama and Costa Rica and also sat out the End Game War of Nation Creation 35. Two additional semi-noteworthy events are detailed below. Dread Judge The Dread Judge Incident was a legal case where a judge abused powers of judicial review, which eventually lead to the reform of the judiciary. The case began in the city of Veracruz, during the year 2058. In the mayoral election, challenger Pedro Abismo defeated the sitting mayor, Sara Nataña, by a margin of twenty-nine votes. In concordance with city law, a recall was performed, where it was discovered that several of the votes cast had been illegal, especially those for Pedro Abismo. Some non-citizens voted, some people voted multiple times and some votes were cast in the names of fictitious or dead people. After the recall, it was determined that Nataña has actually retained her seat by 103 votes. The decision quickly came to the city court. Judge Fernand Dred struck down the law that called for a recall in mayoral elections with a margin of victory under 500, under the grounds that it discriminated against small towns and gave Pedro Abismo the mayor seat. (It was later discovered that the two were second cousins.) The ruling was overturned at Court of Appeals Circuit Three, Level A. The incident increased popularity for the removal of judicial review, which became law twelve years later. Yatagarasu Yatagarasu was a covet operation where the Central Republic sent three groups of sleeper agents into Guatemala. The first group was called the Authors. Their mission was to obtain information on corruption in Guatemala and, when they received a signal, to pass the information without being detected to the second group, the Publishers. The mission of the Publishers was getting the information into public knowledge. Publishers primarily sought careers in media. The final group was the Publicists, who were to rile the citizens of Guatemala up once the information had been released, with the ultimate goal of destabilizing the nation. The sleeper agents were never activated, causing the Publishers and Publicists to languish while the Authors sent their notes to the Central Republic before their death. The Yatagarasu files proved to be pivotal in the events leading up to the Guatemalan War. The Caribbean War In 2152, Cuban fishing vessels entered Central Republic waters and were asked to turn back. The fishing vessel declined, resulting in the vessels being chased out by hydrofoils. Cuba consequently declared war, as did Jamaica, Haiti and the Dominican Republic. In response, the Central Republic manned its coastal defences, enabling it to sink any ship from the four nation that left the nations' harbors. Eletronic superiority was also quickly established, which resulted in any aerial strike being repelled easily. After this, the four nations, seeing as their current moves were completely and utterly fruitless, decided to change their tactics. They rented billboards in the Central Republic and plastered, "central republik sux" on them. It is estimated that 5 million dollars came into the Central Republic's economy through that. After a period of about a year, the Central Republic threatened to execute a full-on invasion of the nations continued with their campaign. They all declined until the Central Republic fired a missile into the room where the leaders of all four nations were meeting. The nations quickly surrendered. Military The Central Republic obtains most of its equipment from companies based in the Central Republic. A more comprehensive listing of equipment will be furnished at a later date. For specific military technologies, please see the military section under technology. Air Force The air force of the Central Republic is of moderate strength. It employs 180,000 troops and most equipment is produced by the company of Fuerzaérea. In its air force, the Central Republic operates subsonic trainers, hypersonic trainers, supersonic trainers, executive transport, strategic transport, heavy transport, personnel transport, airborne warning and control systems, electronic countermeasures, electronic counter-countermeasures, electronic surveillance, ground attack, multirole, tanker, stealth, air superiority, interceptor and strike fighter airplanes. Reconaissance, attack, utility, heavy lift, search and rescue, multirole and transport helicopters are also used, as are reconaissance unmanned aerial vehicles. Army The army of the Central Republic is of moderate strength. It employs 1,300,000 troops and most equipment is produced by the company of Ejéredor. Recovery vehicles, self-propelled artillerty, mobile tactical high energy lasers, mortars, anti-mine craft, main battle tanks, armored personal carriers, howitzers, infantry fighting vehicles, V.I.P transport and regular transport vehicles are used. Navy The navy of the Central Republic is relatively advanced. It employs 300,000 troops and most equipment is produced by the company of Marinada. The Central Republic uses refueler craft, resupply craft, amphibious assault craft, patrol boats, battleships, carriers, supercarriers, reconaissance submarines, attack submarines, destroyers, guided missile cruisers, suppresion of enemy air defence craft, electronic countermeasures craft, electronic counter-countermeasures craft, eletronic surveillance craft, stealth ekranoplanes, minelayers, mineclearers/minesweepers, arsenal ships, patrol helicopters, anti-submarine helicopters, search and rescue helicopters and reconnaisance helicopters. Space Marines The space army of the Central Republic is currently in its fledgling stages. It employs 150,000 troops and most equipment is produced by the company Especiabricación. Space corvettes, cruisers, destroyers, fighters, bombers, frigates, corettes, transport and reconaissance craft have been developed. The total size of the Central Republic space marine branch is estimated to be 65 craft. Defensive Capabilities It is known the the Central Republic has coastal defences, as well as THEL, rail gun, AA and SAM networks, as well as a considerable number of radar stations. Officials have leaked that military researchers are developing new defence systems. Politics The Central Republic shares the three-branch system used by America. Executive The federal executive branch is led by the Prime Minister, presently Juan Ayala, and his or her cabinet. Elections for president are held every four years, but two years after the legislative elections. The powers and duties of the Prime Minister include the appointment of judges, ambassadors and certain other public officials, signing or vetoing legislation, signing treaties, receiving ambassadors, delivering State-of-the-Union addresses and running the Central Republic military. All treaties signed by the President must be agreed to by both chambers of Congress, all officials appointed by the President must be approved by the Congress and vetoes that he or she orders can be overruled by a supermajority. Legislative The federal legislative branch is has a Senate and Chamber of Deputies. Elections for Deputy or Senator are held every four years, but two years before the Presidential election. The legislature is responsible for approving or rejecting Presidential appointments and treaties and creating bills pertaining to matters suitable for the federal government, such as the military, foreign policy, the currency, immigration law and the establishment of federal agencies. Chamber of Deputies Deputy seats, of which there are currently 169, are apportioned by population, with each state having at least two deputy seats. The Champer of Deputies is the only chamber in which bills pertaining to spending and taxes can originate. The Champer of Deputies is similar to British Parliament in that interruptions by a Deputy are tolerated. Senate Each state has two senators. The Senate is the only chamber in which movements for impeachment can start and is similar to the United States Senate. Time for talking is not limited, except for budget bills and judicial federal appointments, occasionally leading to attempts to talk a bill to death. Cloture may be invoked to beat a filibuster. Judicial The federal judicial branch is led by a Supreme Court with eleven members. Regional, state, city and three levels of appeals courts also exist in the judicial branch. The power of judicial review is nonexistent, which has been a large contributor to the stability of the Central Republic State The federal government only handles items similar to those enumerated in the United States Constitution, with more local governments handling other matters. There are presently 35 states, the original 31 with the addition of Belize, North Guatemala, Central Guatemala and South Guatemala, and a federal district. Technology The economic freedom of the Central Republic has attracted innovations. Civilian Medical improvements are being constantly made, although other countries are focusing on cybernetic improvements. Pharmaceuticals, artificial organs, improvements in cosmetic surgeries, diagnostics and the treatment of congenital diseases are particularly large parts of this. For instance, vaccines for most diseases have been developed, artificial organs can be grown in under a week that will match the patient, cosmetic surgeries have been improved to become less noticable, diagnoses are faster and more accurate than in most other nations and relatively inexpensive curses for congenital diseases, especially brain disorders, have been created. One technological marvel is the FIG-CRIS system, which stands for Fingerprint-Iris-Genetic-Central-Republic-Identification-System. It is a database of fingerprints, iris patterns and genetic information for all individuals who have ever legally set foot in the Central Republic. (Iris patterns are more distinctive than even fingerprints and are far more distinctive than retinal patterns.) It has proven to be an invaluable tool in criminal investigations, as evidence obtained can be compared to all people in the database in less than an hour with over 99.9% accuracy. Facial patterns have recently been added to FIG-CRIS, although the name has not changed. Other large areas for development are in computers and electronics, various applications of nanotechnology, transportation and manufacturing. Military The Central Republic has considerable military technology, although much of it is HFPE and under development, to the ire of some. Completed and public technology includes research into Intelligence Cycle Management, Cyber Warfare and Electronic Warfare, genetic modification of soldiers and shielding. Plasma shields that can secure a city indefinitely have been developed, as well as genetic syrums that enhance speed, intelligence, reflexes, strength, balance and hand-eye coordination by a factor of 2.5. The Central Republic is also known to be advanced in cyber and electronic warfare, although their exact strength in these areas is unknown. It is also known that they have developed biological, chemical and nuclear weapons, as well as having extremely advanced anti-aircraft capabilities, while having superweaponry, supersoldiers, underground warfare, battle droids and advanced control and command capabilities under development. Category:Player Nations Category:Nation Creation Category:North American Nations Category:Former Nations Category:Extraterrestrial Nations